Fate: Punishment for the Mentally Wicked
by GorgeousReign
Summary: As an outsider looking in, one may assume that Sakura had the perfect life. A perfect husband, beauty, and a wealthy status were the necessary ingredients to this wonderful life. But, did she really have all of them? Follow Sakura as she copes with betrayal from someone who she thought loved her. Rated M for lemons, language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n:_ This is a re-make of my story "Yours". I had re-read it and noticed a lot of things that I didn't like about the first two chapters. So, I've decided to rewrite it! Enjoy, and please review! And, oh yeah, I promise not to abandon you guys again.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ None of the Naruto characters belong to me, as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. However, if I did own them, things would be a lot different than what they are now.

1.

She traced the sheets beneath her very nude form, before clutching the delicate fabric in a crushing grip. She focused on the nest of jet-black spikes just beneath her chin as the owner continued to drive erratically into her. His cool lips nibbled and suckled on her rosy nipples. Small, but firm breasts jolted to life with the force behind his thrusts. A sharp gasp flew from her lips when a toned arm hoisted her leg over a shoulder, increasing the depth of the strokes. Perspiring flesh slapping against flesh vocalized throughout the entire studio apartment, along with periodic grunts and moans. Their clothes were in a heap just inside of the slightly cracked door. He had effortlessly tossed her unceremoniously upon the bed before sliding into her with no restraint, his black orbs catching hers. The sensation of her moist vagina enclosing on his penis pushed him closer to the edge, as he fought to prolong the pleasure a bit more. He could feel the room starting to spin after several drawn-out moments before his hot semen erupted within her.

"_AH_!"

She came several seconds behind him, gnawing at her bottom lip from the aftershock as he sank heavily on top of her. Sakura fought the shiver that slithered down her spine, and a part of her wanted to believe that she wasn't the only one that felt this way. Be that as it may, she had came to the realization a while ago that she was, perhaps, holding onto a loveless marriage. These last couple of weeks, he had come home and made love to her as if she were the last woman on earth. The sex had always been fantastic, of course, but never like this. Had he been thinking of _her_ just now? It had all began to change when she began to stay up late at night in her reclined position against the headboard, as he strolled in during late hours of the night. It had all changed when she had first smelt a different fragrance on him than what she normally wore. Yes, it hurt like hell to think he was also screwing another woman, but he was still hers legally. That was all that mattered, right? Calming his labored breathing, Sasuke relieved her of his weight as he quickly twisted over onto this back and into a sitting position at the edge of the mattress.

"That was…great," she breathed, sitting up and clutching the silk negligée she kept hung on the headboard post. She stood and draped it over her body, modest about her naked state despite having been seen by him countless times before. She raked a manicured hand through her roseate tresses; avocado irises staring back at him over a slender shoulder. "Like some coffee before you go?"

Sasuke grunted in response.

Dark eyes languidly raked over her form, drinking in the beauty that was his wife as she left out of the room. She had definitely bloomed since high school. Back then, she was a wooden plank. Today, she was filled out in all of the right places. Her hips had taken on a rounder shape, and she had also grown some breasts, although they weren't too big. No doubt, she was an incredibly attractive woman, and naturally, it made him proud to have someone this sensational as his wife. However, he also had to acknowledge that their marriage had been on the rocks for several months now. From the outside, it looked as though they had it all together, but inside, they both knew better. From his point of view, the heat just wasn't there anymore. Men get bored, which was completely natural. That didn't necessarily mean that he didn't love Sakura, which he did; it just meant that he wanted to try something different.

He explored his trouser pockets for his cell phone.

There was one missed call … from Karin, an old fling from college.

They had rekindled the intimacy between them when they chanced upon each other at this brand new bar that had just opened not too long ago. Evidently, the red-head worked there as a barmaid. The two had immediately become re-acquainted with each other as he got her story on why she had decided to come to Konoha. After a couple of cocktails and laughs, she had invited him back to her place for some "catching up." Having gotten into a fervid dispute with Sakura that day, he certainly hadn't declined the mellifluous proposal. Next thing he had known, he was in her bed. It was wrong, but it was only sex. It meant nothing. It wasn't like he was taking the four-eyed strumpet to dinner and making something serious out of this. A long time ago, he had made the conclusion that sex for men and women was different on an emotional level. A man could screw all night and still be able to get up the next morning without feeling a damned thing; women were different.

Having combed his hair and dressed into his casual business attire, a pair of slacks and a loose-fitting dress shirt, Sasuke strolled into the kitchen, the aroma of freshly made coffee wafted to his nostrils. Sakura sat silently, a mug in her hand as she seemingly skimmed through the daily newspaper with a shapely leg crossed over the other. His cup was on the kitchen counter. Her sultry voice hummed an upbeat tone. She was a lucky woman, and she knew it. Unfortunately, he was cocky because of it.

"I appreciate the coffee," His tone was meant to be appreciative but came off as predominantly stoic. Her lips twisted into a subservient smile before shutting the newspaper and setting it dismissively to the side. Her full attention was on him now. Her full attention was _always_on him. She leaned back slightly to look up at him, her eyes dancing. Oh, how much she loved him! Although he was a lot more tightlipped about his feelings, she knew he also loved her all the same. She watched him as he took a long sip of his hot beverage and glanced at his wristwatch. She assumed it was almost time for him to be heading off to work.

Being a member of the Uchiha family, renowned for being talented and career-oriented people, Sasuke was naturally a hard worker. It had been expected of him to take over as in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force, which was an organization founded by his father. His father had passed away by heart attack the year before and had left the organization in the hands of his younger son, with the elder not wanting to have anything to do with it. The majority of the organization consisted of members from the Uchiha family, and their purpose was to maintain the law throughout the town. They were often regarded as "élite enforcers who monitor fellow citizens". Their badge consisted of a four-point star with their family crest embedded in the middle. Although the police force attire consisted of normal police clothing with the symbol of the police force emblazoned on the shoulders of the uniforms, Sasuke rarely wore his. He opted for casual attire, but he always wore the police force symbol on his shoulder for identification when working.

She made sure to wish him a good day and mindfully reminded him to call her at lunchtime before they locked lips one last time. After seeing him out the door like a good wife should, she went back to her bedroom to search the closet for an outfit. A few days ago, she had received a surprising phone call from an old friend from high school, Yamanaka Ino. The candid blond had asked her if she would join her in an outing, and of course, Sakura hesitantly agreed. After graduating, the two had gone their separate ways for more reasons than one. Now, after several years of silence, the girls were finally renewing their friendship. She still had a couple more hours to go before she would need to go meet her, but she was always one to be first and early. I was always first at everything, Sakura reflected lightheartedly. Entering the bathroom, she turned the shower valve as she divested herself of her little robe. Letting the lukewarm water soothe her body, she washed her hair with a smooth strawberry-scented shampoo before blow-drying it and combing it into her normal hairstyle; a straight bob. Often times when going out, she would receive countless compliments on her exclusive hair color as well as the beauty of her eyes. Strangely enough, it was thanks to her father that she had gotten his hair color.

She threw on the clothes that she placed on the bed, pushed her feet into a pair of heeled clogs and applied a minimal amount of make-up. She wasn't that much of an eye shadow and blush fan, but she did like a bit of mascara and lip balm. Natural beauty is always the best beauty, she ascertained silently as she glimpsed herself over in the cheval mirror in their bedroom. Securing the strap to her leather tote bag over her shoulder and making sure she had her car keys, Sakura breezed out the door, unconsciously happy about seeing her friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The dark-haired man shifted slightly on the couch, both of his long legs were crossed at the ankles as they rested on the wooden coffee table in front. Somehow, he had found himself to be rather comfortable in the marginal little apartment of his mistress. The furniture, although not exactly brand new, was spotlessly clean. Sasuke glanced around the room, slightly appreciative. That was one thing he could say about her: she always kept a decent place, even back in college. The tidiness actually made up for the fact that the entire apartment was the size of his actual living room at home.

Before going off to work, he would usually check in at Karin's before actually going. When he had arrived and rung her doorbell, she pressed her thin form to his in a crushing embrace before ushering him into her flat. Her sexual advances went unnoticed this time, given the fact that he had already received his morning satisfaction. Whenever he wasn't getting it from Sakura, he would usually get it from Karin, of course. Either way, it was a win-win situation. Aside from that, the real reason he had come over wasn't to dawdle. He had a minor issue that he had to resolve.

"Why did you call my phone this morning?" Sasuke asked lowly but demandingly, receiving an impervious peep from Karin in response.

Karin cleared her throat as she continuously sipped at the smoldering cup of coffee that she had prepared not too long ago. Sasuke's own cup had gone cold from its position on the coffee table. Apparently, Sasuke didn't like coffee that much. Her usually unruly head of red hair had been neatly combed and was draped to the side, resting inanimately on her left shoulder. She planted her feet on the carpeted floor as she rose from her seat with a wave of dismissal. "Sorry baby; you know that I keep forgetting sometimes", She said in a half-hearted yet feigned apologetic tone. Truth be told, she hadn't really given five cents if that wife of his had seen the phone call or not. She never liked the bitch anyways, after Sasuke told her of how their marriage wasn't working out so well. Walking round to take her place behind him on the sofa, she bent and nibbled lightly on his ear as she cooed seductively into his ear. "Scared she's going to find out, are you?"

Sasuke flinched slightly, still not quite used to the sensation of her warm breath fanning over his flesh. Don't let her persuade you, he reminded himself that he had to be at work in twenty minutes. "No," He replied gruffly, abruptly standing up to get his coat from the metal coat hanger by the door. "I'm not afraid of anything." Somehow, he had also felt rather uncomfortable now that the conversation had turned to Sakura. He didn't really enjoy discussing her when he was with Karin. It wasn't like he felt guilty or anything; it just didn't feel appropriate thinking about her when he was with another woman. Sasuke raised his head to peer into her ruby irises, all seriousness set into his own. "I mean it, don't call like that again."

"Fine," Karin said as she finished up the rest of her coffee, heading towards the kitchen to discard the used mug in the sink. Perching against the kitchen counter, she silently watched Sasuke for awhile from her brownstone kitchenette as he shrugged his coat on and claimed his keys from the key hook. Quietly drifting over, she wasn't surprised to find that he didn't flinch when she quickly turned him for another doting bear hug. He had excellent hearing, and he had probably heard her footsteps as she approached. Alleviation engulfed her when he finally returned it, although one-handedly. "Maybe we can grab a bite together for your lunch break," she proposed with an odd cheerfulness, leaning up to lovingly peck his lips.

"I'll think about it," he assured her as he returned the short kiss and buttoned up his coat. "I'll have to see what Sakura's talking about first", he added as a quiet, but significant afterthought. Cupping her ivory cheek, he tenderly stroked it and relished the softness before exiting, leaving behind an inadequate Karin.

"Good day to you, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto's blue eyes briefly registered the greeting from the tall restaurant receptionist as he passed by, heading towards his office in the back and offered him a responsive smile of his own accompanied with a nod of acknowledgement. Ever since he had been in high school, he had always aspired to opening up his own restaurant in the downtown Konoha area. It was a ramen noodle restaurant to be exact, with a variety of flavors and assortments. As of today, he was the official owner of Uzumaki's Famous Ramen for approximately six months. For once, he was content with his life and the financial success in it since he had endured a rough childhood after the death of both of his parents when he was in middle school.

As he walked through the dining area, he fought the urge to scan his eyes around, looking at the various photos posted up on the walls of him in his younger years, his beautiful mother and good-looking father and even some of his current and former friends from college when they had went on various camping trips and vacations to the beach. During the entire interior decoration procedure, he had debated on whether to put those up or not and ultimately decided on doing it in the end. After all, the place was dedicated to him and his adoration for his favorite food. In a way, he was actually sharing himself with the public and sharing something that he loved: his younger self, his parents, those vacation trips with friends and even the girl that he had been secretly in love with throughout the majority of his adolescent years.

Although she had gone and gotten married to his former best friend years ago, he still cherished the memories of those moments when his insides would churn at the sight of her back then. That was one of the reasons why he kept a small, wooden-framed picture of her tucked away in the drawer of his office desk, so that whenever he got the chance, he could bask in her glory as she posed with the wonderful summer wind breezing through her gorgeous pink hair as she stood in the surf at the beach with nothing on but a floral-designed bikini. As the years went on, however, he had slowly begun to draw acceptance from the fact that his feelings were not mutual and he had moved on as a result. He would occasionally go on dates with women ever so often, but nothing was really that serious. He simply didn't have time to mingle in the dating pool anymore.

Naruto sighed as he entered the surprisingly spacious office. His office space décor presented an inviting and efficient image. He had also invested in fresh plants and a fresh coat of paint several weeks ago. The overall color scheme was neutral, except for the restaurant slogan which consisted of a splash of orange and black: his favorite colors. The lighting in the room was indirect from a task light lamp he had on his desk, but his main light source came from the floor-to-ceiling glass window behind his desk. Overall, he was comfortable with everything. Discarding his business portfolio on his day planner on the desk, he mashed the answering machine button for missed calls. He hadn't received any, so he took a seat and began working on a report for the staff control, food control and the sales for the week. Part of his job was the make certain that everything was being operated efficiently and correctly, and if not, the restaurant could possibly be shut down. Fortunately, he wasn't the type to give up and tried to be the best at everything he did.

After awhile, a small and short knock at the door made him dart his eyes as the receptionist peeped his head in. "There is a Hyuga Hinata here to see you," he stated stolidly and dipped his head back out. Not long after, the indigo-haired women gingerly took a step into the doorway, her low-heeled shoes tapping mildly against the hardwood floor. Smiling as gracefully as she could muster, Hinata wiggled her fingers prettily at him in a wave. Naruto's calm exterior belied the slight irritation coursing through his veins at the moment as he slowly put his pen down and crossed his fingers on his desk, inclining his head towards the cushioned chair just in front of his desk.

"Please, take a seat," he stated tactfully.

He never kept his eyes off her as she moved forward to claim the chair that he had indicated, her lavender skirt dancing lightly around her creamy legs as she maneuvered around. "I—I'm sorry if this was a bad time. I didn't … I didn't know you were busy," she looked to him for forgiveness as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. The few strands of hair that didn't quite fit into the little clamp that she had her hair in framed her face nicely. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt, but she just wasn't really his type. They would occasionally go on lunch dates, just as friends, and talk about daily issues and life problems. Even so, she was nice and he had also known her back in college as well. He didn't really consider her to be in his inner circle of friends, but he did value her company a bit. She was an excellent listener and a great person to tell all your problems to.

Stretching his arms over his head as if he had been at that desk all day and needed a break, Naruto flashed a signature foxy grin. "No, no, no. I'm actually glad you came," he reassured her as he leaned back in his chair and rocked side to side a bit. "I was getting tired of writing that damn report anyways," he laughed heartedly. Hinata giggled a little in response, shifting a little in her chair. She always felt more comfortable than she had ever felt before when around him. She didn't know why, it was just natural with her. "So, what's on your agenda for the day?" He asked.

Swallowing an invisible ball from her throat, Hinata focused on the bristling sunbeam outside of the window just behind Naruto and the way it accentuated his short blond hair as it cast in on him. Mentally shaking herself, Hinata met his eyes with her own pale ones. "I…was actually wondering if you could come with me somewhere." She was half-expecting him to say no, given that she wasn't exactly great at asking a guy out and that she felt as if she were such a weirdo sometimes. Averting her gaze, she deemed her lap to be the best looking thing to look at during that moment. "It'll be fun."

An eyebrow rose as Naruto processed her invitation for a few seconds. He drummed his fingers against the portfolio cover on his desk with the incomplete report tucked away inside. He could go, sure, but it couldn't be for long though. He had work he needed to complete. _Besides, it's a beautiful day outside_, He noted blissfully as he swiveled around in his chair to watch the beautiful spring scenery just through the glass. _Going out for a short lunch break wouldn't hurt. _"Alright, I'm in."

"Excellent," for the first time that day, an actual smile lit up her features.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Naruto's brows lifted at Hinata's choice of restaurant. It was an elegant place with the parking in the rear and the restaurant receptionists were dressed in monkey suits with a little black bow, unlike the ones at his place which dressed in mere button-downs and slacks. It was still early and there was plenty of time to enjoy the food and relax a few minutes before he would be due back at the office. Ordering a table for two, the receptionist escorted them to their seats which proved to be rather fortunate since they were going to be next to a window. Then again, he wasn't really that surprised that Hinata had chosen such a beautiful place. Hinata was high-class; she came from old money and her father had more money than seventy percent of the population. The other thirty percent belonged to the Senju family, of course.

Taking their seats, the waiter passed them their menus for a choice of beverage and food. Since the outing was short, they had decided not to order any appetizers and went straight to ordering for their entrée with no dessert either. After the waiter had gone and come back with their bottle of champagne that had been ordered, there was a brief interlude of silence as they sipped lightly on the sparkling wine before Hinata's voice broke into the dead air. "This is new, Naruto," Hinata clarified in that ever so beneficent tone of hers as she guided his gaze around the place. "I hope you like it," her eyes softened after that last bit, forcing Naruto to look away lest he be hypnotized by her gaze. She had been giving him that look since back in school, and he had always fought it. Really, she was a nice girl, but he just didn't like her like that. He liked her, yes, but as a friend.

The meal had been shared in typical peace and light conversation as friends would do, and the time had come to pay for the bill. He reached a hand out to gently grasp her hand when she motioned for her purse. "I'll take care of this," he smiled bleakly at her startled expression and realized the pink tint coating her pale cheeks as she eyed his hand clasped around her wrist. Quickly retracting it to avoid an unnecessarily awkward moment, he placed the exact change inside of the check holder and turned it into the receptionist on their way out.

'_Damn it'_.

He cursed himself for not leaving an umbrella in his car, as they had driven his vehicle on the way over. The rain soaked the ground, rendering the two helpless as they scrambled into the car, drenched from head to toe. He frowned at the rainstorm just outside of the car window, feeling his hardening nipples mesh to the material of his wet shirt. "Just great…" He murmured, jolting a giggle from Hinata, who actually found the entire incident as well as his reaction to be rather comical. Turning on the engine and feeling his way back onto the main road, the conversation between the two had once again slithered down the drain. Whenever they went out on these little reluctant dates, they would remain quiet. Actually, they were a little reluctant on his part because he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. It didn't really bother him though, because he had stressed the friendship between them enough for her to actually get the hint, right?

It had been such a beautiful day earlier. Where in the hell had this rain come from? Perhaps he should've watched the weather channel this morning before work. The downpour was relentless, rendering it nearly impossible to see anything behind the wheel. He wasn't the best at driving, but he was pretty decent. He was capable of getting where he needed to be and whenever he needed to be, so that was good enough for him.

As they drove back to the restaurant, Naruto only half listened to Hinata as she attempted to spark up conversations here and there. His mind was feeling as cold as the pouring rain just outside the car. As he swerved into the curve, he noticed that the cars that had been parked in the lot before they left had already gone, meaning it was time for the place to close. They had really been gone that long? He immediately recognized Hinata's Mercedes parked near the doorway, and he stopped in front of it to let her out. When he spoke again, it was without thinking. "I appreciate the meal. See you again, Hinata."

"You definitely will," Hinata said with a promise on her breath, leaning over to quickly place a kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the car and entering her own. He watched her disappear down the road and into the horizon. The faintest bit of dissatisfaction could be seen in his blue eyes, since he had realized that he had unintentionally proposed another date in the future.

"Why am I such an idiot?" He murmured beneath his breath.

_Several miles away_…

Ino reached for the ice bucket that had been placed on the edge of their table to pour another glass of Pinot Grigio, and handed it to Sakura. "It means a lot to me that we're back talking again," she gushed. After pouring another glass for herself, she placed the emptied bottle back inside the bucket. At this point, both women were more than a little tipsy but not enough where they couldn't function correctly. Ino touched her glass to Sakura's. "To us," she said. "And to rekindling our friendship."

Sakura took her sip of the wine, gently twirling the flute around in her hand like a pendulum. The waiter had already taken their dinner orders, and they had already eaten. For now, they were just sitting back and enjoying the moment. Somehow, it felt good having her friendship back with Ino. She had plenty of gossip she had to share with her from over the years anyways. Sakura's eyes darted to her blue-eyed friend when her voice broke through the air again.

Ino's blond eyebrows furrowed a bit, indicating annoyance. "I was such an idiot…fighting with you over a boy."

"It's not your fault," Sakura sighed. Back then, everyone had been in love with Uchiha Sasuke. After the first couple days of dating, she had often wondered if it were actually real and had found herself questioning whether she was dreaming or not. There had been plenty of times were she pondered on the sincerity of his feelings and what it was that he could possibly see in her. She knew she was beautiful, but there had been plenty of other beautiful girls around as well. Love was strange, indeed. "He is pretty hot," she smiled a little at her own jest.

Ino facetiously rolled her eyes and returned the smile. Looking back, she had realized that breaking up their wonderful friendship, after all of the shit the two had been through, was rather idiotic and immature. They had known each other since elementary school and knew each others deepest darkest secret. Nothing was more beautiful than a close friendship, and Ino had swore that she would never let something like a man break them apart, ever. "Thank you, Sakura," she whispered softly. With a simple nod from Sakura, she knew that she had already been forgiven.

Ino made quick work of the rest of her flute before taking a peek at her wristwatch. "I've got to go make a bouquet delivery in about an hour," Ino stated as she rose. In her profession as the Konoha Florist, it was her job to prepare flower arrangements and sometimes do special deliveries for special events such as weddings, baby showers, and sometimes even funerals. "I'll call you later, Sakura."

"Alright," Sakura conceded as she stood from her own chair and collected her own belongings. She also peeked at her own clock and found the question of why Sasuke hadn't called her for lunch yet had popped into her mind. She didn't sweat it though. He was a hard worker and he was probably working his lunch hour today. _Such a good man, _she swooned inside.

The two women embraced and cheek kissed each other, promising to meet each other again for shopping or brunch before exiting the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n**: I appreciate all of the views that I am getting so far, but I would appreciate even more reviews! Don't be shy, guys. I want to hear what you think and your suggestions. Please, I want my work critiqued! Make me a better writer! By the way, this chapter is going to a little short because this is where the revelation is and her reaction. Thanks, and enjoy chapter 4.

4.

A red Jaguar pulled into an unoccupied space in front of the military police station with Sakura hopping out and quickly dashing for the door in her attempt at dodging the rain and not getting her hair wet; a small lunch tote was hooked onto her arm as she breezed into the building. She had figured she would surprise him with lunch that she had gone home and prepared after her little appointment with Ino. When she had called him though, he hadn't answered his phone which made it a bit easier in surprising him. The small lunch contained an assortment of mixed fruits, a fresh bottle of water and a large thermos vacuum insulated food jar filled to capacity with homemade tomato soup. It had taken quite awhile to make, forty minutes to an hour to be exact, but it was Sasuke's favorite.

"Hey, Mrs. Uchiha," the dark-haired police assistant had initiated in his …strangely apprehensive voice. Most of the guys knew her as the wife of Sasuke, fundamental to the fact that the entire police force had attended their wedding and reception. She watched as the beady-eyed man scribbled down information here and there on what appeared to be a stolen vehicle report. He acknowledged her presence by flickering his eyes up at her and offering a generous, but brief smile before allowing his thin lips to sink back into that stern frown as he eyed the lunch she had prepared in her hand. "If you're looking for your husband, he's already gone out to lunch."

_Gone?_

She could've sworn she saw his car parked outdoors. Was this guy fucking stupid or what? Sakura sighed as she began shifting from foot to foot, willing her nerves to remain calm as she felt the heat of her hot temper slowly coming to a boil. _Alright, stay calm, _she silently commanded herself as she practiced the breathing exercises the anger management instructor had taught her several months ago. "Listen… I know you may not like me very much, Koichi," Sakura began as she crossed her slender arms beneath her breasts and poked her hip out, taking the signature 'chick with attitude' pose, "but that's bullshit."

Koichi's eyes narrowed a bit as he scrutinized the woman. She really had no idea what she was getting into, did she? In a way, he felt a bit sorry for her, but it was none of his business. He had only been doing what he had been told to. He had to admit, he was a bit surprised by her feistiness. Appearance-wise, she was rather innocent looking with her graceful walk and the alluring way she carried herself. Her personality, however, was the complete opposite. It was something rather attractive about a woman with a bit of sass and we was kind of impressed with that, although he would never profess that aloud. Koichi watched Sakura for a bit, looking at her with a kind of dread and pity, almost. "Go right ahead," he said softly.

Sakura managed a thin smile. "Thank you." The police assistant watched as she started towards the long hallway down to Sasuke's office, the heels on her shoes reverberating throughout the empty space. The only thing left for him to do was sigh and shake his head.

* * *

He was in his office, alright, taking his 'lunch break'. Seated sideways on his lap with her legs draped across his hard legs, the twosome had been so enthralled in their kissing session to notice the beginnings of a harsh rainstorm just outside the window or anything else at that matter. It had been a long day, and some sexual healing was in order. He had picked her up ten minutes early for lunch break. He had already assumed Sakura was busy with her friend, so it wouldn't be a problem. Caressing the length of her voluptuous thighs beneath the mini flip skirt, the Uchiha drew away from the steamy kiss to peer into Karin's own ruby-tinted ones, silently asking for permission.

Karin remained quiet for a moment, studying his handsome features. The lust he held within his eyes was unbearable, and it was all for her. At this moment, she knew and felt his desire for her. It made her proud, knowing that she was the only woman in the world to evoke this reaction from him. Sure, it wasn't love, but it was sure as hell close to it. Standing, she repositioned herself where she was straddling his lap with her core crushed directly against his through the fabric of their clothing. "Fuck me like I'm _her_…"

With the utterance of those words, his control snapped as he rounded the desk with her clinging to him like a lifeline as he hoisted her atop of it and hooked the pads of his fingers into the hems of her skirt, jacking it up for better access to the prize. The red laced thong she wore beneath heightened his need even more, and it took every muscle within his being to bite back a moan. Men never moaned. Just as he was divesting her of her own articles of clothing, she had managed to yank the flimsy zipper of his slacks down and his hard-on sprung through as if it were saying 'Free at last, free at last, free at last!'

Nibbling frantically at the tender flesh of his throat, a broken cry jolted from Karin's lips when he unexpectedly entered her. "Shh…" Using his hand to block the sounds emerging from her, he bumped and gyrated his hips to hers in an erotic dance that was as elderly as time. It was also at that moment in time, where everything slowed and the only thing that seemed to matter to him was the two of them.

_Sakura…I love you._

Black orbs snapped open as the realization dawned on him that the door had been opened and he turned his head around. There stood the love of his life, her hands clasped over her mouth in utter disturbance, agony and disbelief. Time came to a deafening halt, and Karin, completely unaware of the dire situation, still continued to plant kisses to his neck and jaw bone until he grabbed her by the throat. "Stop," he snarled, never keeping his eyes off his wife the entire time. Inclining her head towards the door, Karin opened her mouth in a muted scream and clamped her own hand over her own mouth as well. The air between them was so tense; it couldn't possibly be sliced with a knife or a chainsaw perhaps.

After awhile, sensibility kicked into Sakura's blood and with as much strength as a woman who had been scorned could muster, she flung the entire lunch tote at him. "You fucking bastard!" Not even giving him the opportunity to react, she bolted away from the door, never to look back. Sporadic sobs erupted from her being as she ran like her life depended on it, not caring to stop when she passed the police assistant as called after her out of concern.

Dropping against the rough metal of her Jaguar, she slid down the door, allowing her tears to fall and she cried. She cried the cry of a loving wife, betrayed by her unfaithful husband. She no longer cared that she was being soaked by the rain, as it felt her pain and the raindrops increased as each passing second went back. She drew her knees to the tip of her chin like a helpless, defenseless child. Millions of emotions ran through her body as well as millions of questions ran through the recesses of her mind.

"That bastard…I hate him."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am so sorry for stalling out, guys. I'm back, and it warms my heart to see that my story is getting this much feedback from people. Keep it up, because this is what inspires me the most. Flashbacks and thoughts are in _italics_, okay? Thanks and enjoy.

5.

Sakura didn't even look up when her cellular phone rung for the hundredth time that day, indicating her blatant disinterest at any conversation whatsoever with the Uchiha. From her place draped across the discounted bed comforter at the Konoha Inn, she closed her eyes to breathe deeply as she struggled with the urge to pick up and give him a piece of her mind. She had packed her stuff and booked, walking out of his life for good. That was what she thought anyways. For now, she had taken up residence in a cut-rate motel until she could get on her feet and find a place of her own. It definitely wasn't the best place, but it would have to pass for the time being.

"Damn it, Sakura. I never knew that it would have to come to this," Ino said ruefully. After the incident, Sakura had dialed her and tearfully explained everything. Soon after, the blond had come rushing over without a second thought to comfort her.

The tone leaking from Ino's voice had directed Sakura's blank gaze away from the hundred-channel television and to her. She appeared as if she hadn't slept for days as bags marred the porcelain skin underneath her emerald eyes. Fine wrinkles had settled at the edging of her lips due to her newly acquired habit of pressing her mouth into a grim line. "Neither did I," she admitted quietly.

Frowning deeply, Ino leant back against the hardness of the wall next to the small wooden table by the bed. Black coffee with two sugars in a foam cup rested mutely on the table as Ino took a long drag of the cigarette she had lit earlier. She allowed her cerulean eyes to scan around a bit as she inspected the new place that her best friend would be living. Her thin brows furrowed disapprovingly and it irked her that such a classy girl like Sakura could even consider a place like this. With the chewed up state of some of the furniture and the many holes in the walls, she was certain that the place might even have mice.

"I can't let you stay here, and you know it."

The chime from Sakura's cell alerted her that a voicemail had just been delivered several seconds after that last ring. An irritable growl ripped from her throat and in a blind fit of rage, she clasped the phone between her fingers and hurled it at the wall. Luckily, it didn't do much damage save for the battery popping out of the back of it. It _wouldn't_ do damage anyways since her strength had waned significantly over the days due to her current state of depression. This was the truth, given that soon after that she had curled into a pathetic ball on the bed and engaged in a fit of sobs.

The Sakura that Ino knew and loved had been reduced to this.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Ino." Her voice was frail and shaky like a child; a child that had been abused. She didn't have any funds, and she had been well aware of that when she left. Sasuke had been the wealthy one, not her. "I'm a grown woman…" Her voice emphasized the word 'woman' and Ino understood immediately.

"Look," Ino rose from her seat and crossed over to sit down on the bed as she gently placed a hand on Sakura's back, rubbing a soothing pattern into it. "You're going through a tough time now and you need somebody." By this time, Sakura had lifted up her head and gazed at her best friend with tears cascading down her ivory cheeks in rivers. Her pink locks framed her face in that same disheveled way and it immediately reminded Ino of that kindergarten Sakura; she was always weeping pathetically in the corner as the other kids mocked her large forehead.

They were different in so many ways, but they were also the same. They both needed someone there to save them. Ino had saved her in kindergarten and she was definitely going to do it again this time. "You're living with me, and that's final," Ino stated sternly before grabbing her handbag off of the flimsy arm of the wooden chair at the table and hooking it on to her shoulder.

Sakura wiped at her face as she sat upright on the bed, and a sad smile tugged at her lips. Saying that she felt embarrassed was actually an understatement. She was a fool. She was a fool for involving her friends in her problems, and she was a fool for actually living in a fairytale world. Maybe, just maybe, she did deserve all of this. She had known that he was having an affair from the beginning, yet she bore it and grinned to hide the pain. She had thought that maybe if she gave him everything he needed and had been a good wife, he would come home to her every night.

That wasn't the case now.

Planting her feet on the stiff carpeting, Sakura stood. One by one, she collected all of her belongings and escorted them out of the room and on to the narrow concrete patio that was the upstairs motel walkway. Whilst leaning against the railing, Ino stamped out the cigarette she had after having drained it of its nicotine. She moved to help Sakura with her things as they took everything downstairs and loaded the bags and containers of stuff into their cars; Sakura had things packed into her Jaguar and Ino had things in her Ford Escape. Although the Ford wasn't as expensive as the Jaguar, there was certainly plenty of room to make up for it inside of the vehicle.

The two women settled down into their cars as comfortably as possible and started their engines. Sitting in the driver's seat of her car, Sakura reached for the glove department and sought out her pair of sunglasses since it was ironically sunny that day. It even appeared as though the weather was mocking her foolishness as well. She placed her phone inside of the gloves department too, seriously contemplating on changing her number all together. From that day on, it was safe to say that she would be turning over a new leaf.

"Follow me to my place," Ino had said after rolling down her window, sporting her own pair of sunglasses as well. Shifting the gear into drive, Sakura pressed down on the gas and followed Ino down the highway to her new home and into a new life.

* * *

"_Sorry, I'm not available at the moment. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible_." With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke slammed his cell down on the nightstand. He had called her over a hundred times and she still refused to answer his calls. Listless onyx eyes scanned the horizon just outside of the balcony window in his bedroom. He remembered that day like it was a bad dream, and it was just that; a bad dream. A cold feeling settled deep down within the pits of his gut and alerted him of the hidden loneliness and agony that engulfed him.

He had fucked up, and he had fucked up pretty badly.

Sasuke raked his pale fingers through his head of raven hair as he tumbled back on the bed from his seated position at the edge of it. The day after Sakura had left, Karin barged into his office and relentlessly insisted on moving in. He had heatedly refused, of course, and immediately called for security to escort the carrot-top female out of his office when she began to throw swears his way and accused him of treating her like a tramp. "What made you think you were ever important to me?" He had simply asked her with an icy undertone. That was one issue down, but now…

"_Sasuke," the frosty tone in her voice made him cringe, which he barely ever did. She stood with her back to him in their what-used-to-be bedroom. As he reached his hand out to place it on her shoulder, he noticed her muscles contracting after each passing second. He instantly understood; she did not want to be touched. Little did he know, she was straining against the last fiber in her being to whirl around and slap him across his face. _

"_Sakura, she doesn't mean anything to me. You must know that." _

"_She must mean something for you to fuck her in your office!" She screeched, emptying out her drawers and grabbing everything from the finest gowns to even her toothbrush and thrusting it inside of the luggage that she had sprawled out all over the bed. Tears spilled out of her green eyes as she couldn't even look him in the face. All it would serve to do was upset her more. _

_She didn't notice Sasuke draw closer, seeing as she was too enthralled in packing her bags and getting out of there. She bristled when he encircled his arms around her waist, tucking her crown underneath his chin as he pulled her in close. "Don't leave me," his voice had uncharacteristically lowered to a soft and almost pleading tone. This was what she had reduced him to; she had reduced the well-known and popular Uchiha Sasuke to a begging mess. "You're the only one I can ever truly love…"_

_Sakura's jaw clenched…_

_The piercing sound of a slap that connected filtered through the air. "You should've thought about that before you banged that slut of yours," Sakura wrapped her fingers around the straps to her luggage as she forcefully brushed pass the stunned Uchiha. He lifted a hand to stroke the sting on his jaw away, gaping back at her with a dumbfounded expression. _

Peering up at the ceiling from his place on the bed, Sasuke breathed evenly as he chewed over the happenings of that day and how it all went wrong. Sasuke's fingers moved inattentively until they found the picture frame on the nightstand. The photo contained Sakura joyfully flashing a smile at the camera as she tucked herself deeply within the pit of his arm, resting a hand gently on his chest as they posed. As usual, he looked on stoically at the photographer.

She had been so happy back then, and now he had taken that away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he said mournfully, tracing the outline of her shape in the frame.

_He wanted to make it right. He wanted to be the one to make her smile that beautiful smile again. _

"I'm so sorry," he said again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Inevitable NaruSaku meeting next chapter. Be prepared. :D

6.

After having set the lock that held down the metal shutters covering up the restaurant's windows and over the entrance, Naruto moved through the parking lot towards his car. The day had not been all that laborious but he was satisfied with the overall success generated.

"Another wonderful day," he breathed quietly to himself.

Naruto started his car before backing out of the parking lot and starting down the road. He rolled down his window, reveling in the rush of the frantic wind rumpling his blond spikes. He didn't live too far away from his business, which was great for gas mileage. As a matter-of-fact, his business and place of residence was in the inner-city district of Konoha, which was all walking distance. He preferred driving, considering it made him seem more at the top of the ladder.

The car pulled into the underground parking of the Lakeview apartment building, which was nowhere near a lake. It was actually decent if one set aside the pretentious name that it gave off. The apartments came with fully equipped modern kitchens, private patios, and a free Dry Cleaning service. He had to pay thirty-five dollars for the application fee and was content with having a nice place to stay for once. Parking his car in the assigned space, Naruto stepped out of the car and retrieved his leather satchel from the backseat. After catching the elevator to the third floor, he searched his pants pocket for his keys as he proceeded down the brightly lit hallway until he turned to the entrance to his flat.

"Home, sweet home," Naruto said, discarding his satchel on the enormous sectional sofa in the living room. He had tons of paperwork to look at, but it would just have to wait until later.

Rotating his shoulders in their joints, Naruto worked the kinks out of his back as he crossed the living room into the kitchen and aimed to grab an apple from the fruit bowl at the center of the kitchen table. As much as he loved ramen, he had come to appreciate fruits and vegetables just as much.

_I guess all of those lectures from mom back in middle school paid off, _Naruto jested with himself but doing so would only serve to bring up the past again, and probably place him in an even worse mood.

Naruto let out a small breath and a melancholy half-smile ghosted his thin lips. He didn't know what it was, but lately … he felt different. He went about his day as he normally did. He would go to the restaurant, and make an honest living before coming back home to this. He had been happily single for a long time now with a life all to himself, oblivious to any troubles except the ones dealing with restaurant business. Before long, he had realized that days, weeks, and months had passed by before he had come to an epiphany several days ago.

Something was missing but he just didn't know what yet.

Passing by a floor-to-ceiling window as he stepped out on the patio, Naruto admired the twinkling twilight and the exquisite lighting of the city down below. The many streetlights decorated the cobblestone walkways in the parks as well as along the sidewalk where people strolled along doing whatever people usually did during this time of evening.

He bit deeply into the apple he had picked up earlier as he mulled over the history of the place. It was where he had grown up. Of course, after the death of his parents he was taken in by Child Welfare Services and eventually placed in an orphanage. He lived there for the majority of his childhood and went to public school, where he befriended Sasuke and Sakura. After applying for college, he had managed to leave the orphanage and stayed in the dormitories until graduation. After that, the three of them had gone their separate ways. Over time, he had slowly convinced himself that it was how life was.

Bitter and uncompromising.

Naruto tossed the apple core over the edge, inconsiderate of littering. Pivoting on his heel, he withdrew back into his apartment and headed for the bedroom this time. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what yet. He divested himself of the white oxford shirt before tossing it brusquely on the armchair that he had situated across from his bed and against the opposite wall. He decided on slipping into something more casual and weather-appropriate.

After several minutes, he sported a black quarter-zip sweater and a pair of straight legged jeans. He had the urge to pick up his cell to dial Kiba to see what the boys were doing for the night. Hell, they were probably out somewhere looking at strippers or worse. That sort of thing just wasn't his style. Those were the college days and he had surprisingly grown out of them. He glanced at his wristwatch and deemed it still rather early to do something. A trip to _Ichiraku's_ wouldn't hurt since it was his favorite bar.

Besides, he hadn't talked to the old man there in a while.

* * *

"How do I look, Sakura?"

The pink-haired young woman uneagerly peered at her best friend primping vainly in the bathroom mirror as she applied a tad bit more red lipstick to her succulent lips. "Am I going to impress Shikamaru or what?" she asked. The scarlet, cap-sleeved, A-line dress with the belted waistline accentuated her figure in all the right places. Her hair was pinned up with a fancy hair ornament embellishing it. Ino leveled her gaze at Sakura through the reflection of the mirror when she didn't answer right away.

"Amazing," Sakura finally answered. "You look amazing."

She had barely gotten a good nights' sleep in days and she definitely wasn't in the mood to be judging appearances, but she did it anyways out of politeness. Looking at the bright side, Ino did have a spare bedroom. Having a bed wasn't the problem though. Sakura propped her slender body up against the door frame as she continued observing Ino get ready for her date. Apparently, it was she and Shikamaru's anniversary, so they were going out for dinner at a nice restaurant and possibly to a movie. Ino's relationship with him was going strong for two years now and Sakura was genuinely happy for her.

Ino paused in her preparations to look at Sakura. "Okay, thanks," she smiled. Sakura simply nodded in response as she and Ino walked out of the perfumed smokescreen that was the bathroom. Ino took an anxiety-reducing breath as she collected her matching clutch and the small box containing a silver Rolex watch in mint condition. It was the perfect anniversary gift for Shikamaru. "He had better like this thing, considering how much money I spent on it," Ino chortled lightly.

Sakura helped Ino shrug into her jacket for the evening. "I'm sure he will. The guy isn't _that_ materialistic," she said.

"Yeah, you're right." Making sure that she had everything, Ino started for the door. "There is leftover steak from last night for when you're hungry and don't forget to lock the door if you go out."

Ino had given her a key the day before last. It was if she needed to get into the house and no one was home. "Okay," Sakura responded without looking at her as she took a seat on the couch and pressed the button on the television remote. She supposed she would at least make herself comfortable while she was alone for most of the night. "I'll call you if there is any trouble."

With that, Ino disappeared behind the door, leaving Sakura alone for the first time that day. It was a bit of a relief for her, really. There were times where she really needed to be alone like this. It was breathing room for her to think to herself. Having already unpacked all of her clothing, there really wasn't much of anything she had left to do anyways. "Jeez…" she sighed, raking a hand through her head of hair. In a way, she envied Ino a little. She was in a wonderful relationship, had her own place, and was independent. Why had it gone all wrong for her? If someone had the answer to that, now would've been an excellent time to give it to her. She was alone, nearly broke, and living with her best friend. As expected, starting over on a brand new slate wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

_Life is good when you have someone there to make you happy. It's even better when you know you have the power to make them happy as well. However, this…_

Getting on her feet, Sakura moved into the kitchen. Ino lived in a beautiful bungalow house in the more rural section of Konoha with a wrap-around porch. It was a nice little cozy place, great for settling down and having some peace of mind from the active lifestyle that was the city. Ino had told her that the vegetation and plant growth out there was what made her business flourish, which was one of the reasons why she moved out there in the first place. Apparently, the quality of the soil was impeccable.

Opening the refrigerator and the cupboards, she found that Ino had absolutely no alcoholic beverages. She was craving for a bit of wine at the moment, and she was coming up short with finding some. "Damn, and just when I was thinking of actually having a drink and relaxing…" It wasn't like she was an alcoholic; she just needed something to wind her down and ease the tension out of her shoulders. She didn't have any cash to go purchase a bottle, so she was stuck with nothing. She retreated back to the couch, feeling defeated.

But, Ichiraku's usually gave out free drinks on Friday nights.

_Which means…_

Her emerald irises looked down to scan her present appearance. The cowl-necked sweater dress proved to be befitting for a brief trip to the bar. She could do that. Besides, she had a lot of history with that bar from back in her college days. It would definitely be nostalgic in more ways than one.

Sakura scrambled to the guest room to pick up her handbag and the set of keys that Ino had given her, stopping by the mirror to once herself over again. Maybe with this, she could get some fresh air and have that time to indulge in herself for once. But, she couldn't shake this sensation crawling up the back of her spine. A lot of her ties were connected to this place, as well as a certain someone. Was it possible that…

…she might see _him_ there.

Surely, he didn't still go to that old bar, right?

By the time Sakura had left the house with Ichiraku's as her destination, it was still well into the night. A night that might possibly change her life for the better, that is.


End file.
